Amatoresx/OCs
honestly a lot of this is subject to change so there's no telling whether or not i'll keep working on these ocs and end up retiring/deleting them. anyways, names that are '''bolded' are pages i haven't uploaded yet, while un-bolded names means they have pages (some pages are heavily outdated and will be subject to revisions, etc).'' Original Characters Primary Characters basically characters that play major roles in the "canon" i have for them; basically i tend to put more focus on developing these characters ;; * Everett Horn - successor to The Younger Brother from The Singing Bone (Brothers Grimm) * Cosmo Giroux - son of Gervaise and Yolande from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde (Mary de Morgan) * Cybelle Vedma - daughter of The Witch from The Witch (Andrew Lang) * Ginerva Eternity - daughter of Gerda and Kai from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Glaucio Pedroso - son of The Maiden from The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead (Consiglieri Pedroso) * Ilari Stepanov - son of Vasilisa from Vasiilisa the Beautiful (Alexander Afanasyev) * Jacqueline Tempest - daughter of The Jabberwock from Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There (Lewis Carroll) * Kaden Radcliffe - successor to Karen 'from ''The Red Shoes (Hans Christian Andersen) * '''Tyvainea Thief - daughter of The Little Robber Girl from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) Secondary Characters these are essentially characters that don't play as major of a role as the characters above do in the "canon" i have for them; basically, i don't put as much focus on developing these characters than i do with the characters above; whether or not some of these characters will remain secondary characters is currently undecided, but they are subject to change ;; * Aleks Drosselmeyer - son of Herr Drosselmeyer from The Nutcracker * Alethea Veritas - daughter of The Fairy of Truth from Prince Darling (Andrew Lang) * Anne-Marie Siegel - successor to Hansel from Gambling Hansel (Hans Christian Andersen) * Astrid Thorsen - daughter of The Prince and Princess from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Caterine "Cat" Blancheur '''- successor to The White Cat''' from The White Cat (Marie-Catherine d'Aulnoy) * Damaris Cicero - daughter of Damocles from The Sword of Damocles * Feliks Nikolaev - son of The Twin Brother from The Witch * Fennican Renard - son of The Fox 'from ''The Fox and the Frog (Aesop) * Gwendolyn Queen - daughter of '''The White Queen from Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There (Lewis Carroll) * ' Iolanta Feya '- daughter of The Sugar Plum Fairy'' ''from The Nutcracker * Kai Jr. Eternity - son of Gerda and Kai from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Kim-ly Trời '''- daughter of '''The Sun Daughter from How the Moon Became Ivory (Lynette Dyer Vuong)' * Klaus Kneller - son of '''The Older Brother' from The Singing Bone (Brothers Grimm) * Hua Mei-Xing - daughter of Hua Mulan from The Ballad of Hua Mulan (Guo Maoqian) * Orelia Ryba - daughter of The Golden Fish 'from ''The Tale of the Fisherman and the Fish * Hou Quiyue - daughter of '''Hou Li and Chang Er from The Woman Who Flew to the Moon (Jin Lou) * Rani Frogge - daughter of The Frog from The Fox and the Frog (Aesop) * Rheia Gazma - daughter of Rhodopis from Rhodopis (Strabo) * Roxane Charming - daughter of Prince Darling and Celia from Prince Darling (Andrew Lang) * Sanne Lukøje - daughter of Ole Lukøje from Ole Lukøje (Hans Christian Andersen) * Scylla van Der Zee - daughter of The Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid (Hans Christian Andersen) * Hou Tengfei - son of Hou Li and Chang Er from The Woman Who Flew to the Moon (Jin Lou) * Tiên Trăng - adopted daughter of The Moon Daughter from How the Moon Became Ivory (Lynette Dyer Vuong) * Vered Kollings - son of The Woman Who Knew Magic from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) Non-Legacy Characters these are the characters without a destiny and probably live in the Village of Bookend, or some other place other than at the school; usually they play some major role in the lives of my primary characters;; * Erica Horn - older sister of Everett Horn * Marguerite Travers - younger cousin of Kaden Radcliffe Category:Subpages Category:Amatoresx